Let him win!
by Marushka
Summary: This is sorta the opposite of my other one-shot, James is asleep and Lily hears something she likes... FLUFFY, criticism welcome! NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

She pushed her books aside when she heard the noise. A constant soft snoring was being emitted from the back of James's throat.

They were seated in the library; James finished his work within five minutes and stubbornly stayed as Lily wrapped up her charms essay. He'd gotten there right after quidditch practice, he'd been made Gryffindor's captain this year, and he was completely exhausted lately.

She'd watched from the corner of her eye as he slowly nodded off, his head had bent, and a few minutes later he made a pillow with his arms and face planted into them. She'd succeeded in holding back her chuckle, he needed a nap; he'd dawned the purple bags under his eyes for weeks now…

But who'd known someone could be so utterly distracting as they slept? She pushed her books away and looked at him, studying his features. He was wearing jeans, he'd kicked off his shoes right as he sat down. She could see his white socks peeking out from under the table, he had a t-shirt poking from under his burgundy hoodie. His black hair had been damp from a shower when he sat down, but it had since dried and was sticking up at all places. His eyelids would flutter every so often, he was dreaming. He looked so peaceful, suddenly the soft snores stopped, it startled her how soothing she'd found the noise, his brow scrunched together and he mumbled. She leaned closer slightly to hear what he said.

"Uh….huh….Li….ly….iff ii wiiinnn…..yyoouuu kisssssssss meeee..kkkaaayy?"

Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her lips. Suddenly James jerked and sat straight up, blinking several times, he looked at Lily with a nearly shy expression, and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Alright James?"

"Umm" He looked down, "ye-yeah, just a weird dream" he said as he fidgeted with his jeans.

Her smile faded slightly "Good weird…?"

He looked at her, and stood up, "Brilliant weird." A goofy grin overtook his face with his reply.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"Practice. I really gotta win the next game!" he said in an excited manner. She raised both eyebrows at this and smirked. All of a sudden James leaned towards her, placing his hands on her waist, properly lifting her out of her seat, and placing a gentle, yet firm kiss on her cheek. As he put her down she had a shocked look on her face.

"If I win the next game," he announced, "you'll owe me a real one of those" he smiled broadly, spun on his heels and walked out of the library.

Lily raised a hand to touch the tingling flesh on her cheek, she smiled, a giggle escaped her lips. And in the middle of the library Lily prayed audibly.

"God, please let him win."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been conned into writing an ending by you lovely lovely wonderful, good looking, good smelling, beautiful people that reviewed! I hope this doesn't disappoint you! And if it does PLEASE TELL ME! I want to get better! Thank you again!**

**With all my love,**

**-MW**

* * *

><p>Lily was in the hospital wing.<p>

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game had just ended. Everything had been going so well, Gryffindor was up 150 points, and Gryffindors seeker, Emmeline Vance, was chasing the snitch! But several members of the Slytherin team were ganging up on her, James, simply as captain decided he needed to do something. He caught the quaffle and raced towards slytherins goal. As he neared a slytherin chaser, rammed into him attempting to knock him off of his broom, James lost his hold on the broom and slammed into the goal post, but as he did he effectively launched the quaffle through.

Madame Pomfrey said he'd broken his shoulder, a leg, a wrist and several ribs, but he would be fine once she fixed him up.

James groaned, and tried to resituate himself. Lily jumped from her seat next to him, as he opened his eyes, she opened her mouth.

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ALMOST DIED YOU STUPID PRAT! I MEAN SERIOUSLY HOW IMMATURE ARE YOU! NOSE DIVING INTO A GOAL POST! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

James watched all of this with a smirk on his face. "Are you done now?"

"No!" Lily was fuming, not with her usual rage, but with worry, she'd been terrified when they'd drug him off of the field.

"I'm sorry Lils, but…..i won…the game….ya know…."

Lily rolled her eyes at this and returned to her seat. "yea, yea"

"sooo…." James pondered with a glance in her direction.

"You don't deserve this you great buffoon."

Lily rose from her seat, gently pulled his face towards hers and pressed her lips to his. In any other situation she probably would've snogged the daylights out of him, but seeing as half of his body was broken she pulled back slowly, blushing the shade of her hair. James's eyes had an almost dreamy look on them, and a ridiculous grin was stretching across his face.

"Hey Lils…"

She arched an eyebrow "yea James?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Instead of replying she simply gave him another kiss, she felt his smile widen as she did so, she pulled back slightly and whispered her answer.

They stayed in the hospital wing together the rest of the night. Lily insisted she could not leaver her Co-Head and James adamantly agreed. They talked through the night, giving sweet kisses, and whispering sweet nothings. Just before Lily left for breakfast the next morning she whispered to him. "I'm glad you won James."

"Me too Lils, me too."


End file.
